Chase Your Dreams
by DreamerInHerOwnWorld
Summary: "There's more to this brave adventure than you'd ever believe." Future!Finchel in NYC drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this was totally unplanned and written very quickly, so excuse any mistakes. This fic is basically just going to be a collection of Finchel drabbles, all of which will probably also be posted on my tumblr (ab-normality). The lyrics in the summary are from Owl City's 'To the Sky'. I wanted it to be the title, but it's too long.**

**If you want to give me a prompt, feel free to PM me :) **

**This drabble comes from an image on the finchelphotoprompts tumblr. Go and check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, that's why I have to write fanfic.**

* * *

It's the middle of July when Rachel finds out she's pregnant. The second they get home from the ob/gyn, she's pulling out her brand new 'baby planning' scrapbook and rifling through catalogues, paint cards scattered all over the living room floor in front of her. A week later, and she and Finn are preparing to turn their spare bedroom into Baby Hudson's very own paradise.

The only problem is, they can't actually get started yet because Rachel's _still _trying to find an outfit that she doesn't mind getting paint on. She threw out half her old clothes when they moved to New York and, as such, can't find a single item of clothing which she can possibly risk being anywhere near the decorating area in.

"Wear it."

Finn appears at the doorframe in his old, fraying jeans and t-shirt. In his hands is one of his work shirts and he's holding it out towards her, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Finn, don't be silly, I can't wear one of your work shirts to paint in."

"Yes you can. It's an old one, and I'm sure it'll look much better than you than it does on me. It's not like you have anything else to wear, so unless you wanna paint our baby's room stark naked…"

He trails off, raising his eyebrows at her suggestively and she sighs, shutting the wardrobe door and accepting the shirt from his outstretched hands. As she does so, she leans up to press a soft kiss against his lips, smiling against them.

"Let's go paint our baby's room."

The apartment's stifling in the humid summer weather, and they've taken most of their clothes off before they've even finished painting the first coat on the second wall. Which means Finn's getting increasingly distracted by his wife, who is wearing the tiniest pair of panties ever, her gorgeous, tan legs extending out from underneath his shirt. The shirt's loose around her torso and every time she bends over to dip the brush in the paint, he gets a flash of her boobs, which is doing nothing to help the situation. He's caught her glancing at him in _that _way every now and then, subtly licking her lips while her eyes rake over his toned, naked chest, so he's knows he's not the only one getting a little off track.

The minute they finish the wall, he instantly takes one long stride towards her, taking her paintbrush and wrapping his arm firmly around her, rubbing his large hand up and down her back as he kisses her forcefully.

His hand creeps down towards her butt, but she pulls back, her eyes sparkling and her lips swollen.

"Finn."

"What?"

She gives him a look.

"We need to get this decorating done."

He chuckles, refusing to relinquish his grasp on her waist and pecking her lips lightly.

"You do know the baby's not gonna be here for another eight months, right?"

She rolls her eyes, but she's grinning. Even so, she's still trying to wriggle away from him, so he flicks his wrist, painting a long, yellow stripe down the side of her thigh.

"Finn!" she giggles, swatting at his arm.

"Nu-uh, baby," he smirks, bringing the brush up towards her face.

"Don't you dare," she warns him, but her eyes are still shining and she's practically glowing and he presses the brush to her nose, dabbing yellow paint there.

Rachel shrieks, trying to get away and, when she can't break free from his grasp, resorts to rubbing her nose up and down his face as she presses kisses to his skin, covering him in spots of yellow.

Before they know it, they're both covered in streaks of paint, laughing hysterically and lying down on the newspaper strewn all over the floor.

Finn reaches out an arm and pulls Rachel so she's lying on top of him, pressing his mouth to hers and flicking his tongue against her teeth.

She moans, and he tugs at the shirt collar until the buttons fly off as he rips it open and throws it across the room. Their kisses are hot and heavy as she reaches for his jeans to pull them down.

Just as he reaches for her, she suddenly gasps, sitting up on top of him, looking scandalised.

"Oh my God, we can't have sex in our child's bedroom!"

He bursts out laughing at the horrified expression on her face, and she pouts at him.

He sits up so she's on his lap, pecking her slight frown away.

"Tell you what, babe, why don't we get this paint off us in the shower?"

Rachel's eyes grow dark again at his request and she kisses him hotly before jumping up and rushing out of the room to the bathroom, swaying her hips tantalisingly.

Finn just smirks to himself and gets up to follow her, eyes glued to the yellow handprints placed perfectly on her butt.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :) I hope to post more soon! As always, reviews are more than welcome. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again - thanks for reading the last chapter. This one's a little sad/sentimental but I hope you like it!**

* * *

Rachel squeezes Finn's hand tightly when he pulls the car into park. They're stopped on the grassy strip between the rows of graves in Lima Memorial Park and the September air is comfortably warm when she opens the car door. Finn hurries round to help her get out, making sure her dress doesn't get messed up.

It's an odd sight, the young couple in their wedding attire surrounded by headstones. In a way, Rachel thinks it's kind of beautifully poetic, this juxtaposition between life and death. Her fingers slide between Finn's as they stroll along the peaceful gardens until they find the stone they're looking for.

They've been in this place many times together, of course. The first time he brought her here, they were just sixteen and they'd finally started properly dating and he brought her to introduce herself. She'd been perfect as she chattered away politely, and afterwards he'd kissed her like he never had before, overwhelmed with love for his beautiful girl who would quite happily sit and talk for over an hour to somebody who wasn't actually there, who she never even knew.

But this visit is special because today is the most wonderful day of their lives. Today was the day they finally committed themselves to each other officially and, God, Rachel still can't believe that they're actually married.

She positions herself carefully, smoothing out her skirt as she lowers herself onto the grass, still holding Finn's hand whilst he kneels beside her in his tux. She rubs her thumb over his fingers, revelling in the surge of happiness every time she brushes against the cool metal of his wedding band.

They sit there in silence for a few minutes before Finn speaks.

"Hi, Dad," he waits for a moment, as if imagining a reply.

"Rach and I just wanted to come and see you. We're on our way to our wedding reception but we thought we should come and say hi first."

Rachel smiles, pecking his cheek softly.

"We're properly family now," she explains, "And we both really wanted to share a small part of this special day with you because we know that you're beaming down on us both right now and, if you were here, you'd be telling us how much you love us both and how proud you are of your son for becoming such an incredible man."

She hears Finn's breath hitch beside her, and pulls him close towards her, turning her face to look at his. Their eyes meet and they're both crying, but it's the good kind; the happy kind.

"Thank you," Finn whispers, kissing her tenderly. He stands and pulls her gently up, leading her back towards the car.

"Wait," Rachel turns and hurries back in the direction they've come from, crouching down by Christopher's grave again. She pulls a single flower out of her bouquet, placing it gently on the headstone.

"Thank you so much for blessing me with your son," she whispers, "Finn's going to be a wonderful father, just like you and we promise to honour you by the way we live our lives together."

Pressing two fingers to her lips and then touching them to the stone, she turns and heads back towards her husband who's waiting in the car.

A year later, Christopher William Hudson is born.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! I'll be updating soon! :)**


End file.
